


It All Works Out

by heyyitslaurennn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sex, Excited Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Bucky Barnes, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Marriage Proposal, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Some Plot, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, dad!bucky, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyitslaurennn/pseuds/heyyitslaurennn
Summary: Reader, a ball of anxiety, finds out she's pregnant. Just an excuse for some smut, really.





	It All Works Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! So I've reached a block on both my ongoing fics, but I basically just pulled this out of my ass so.. Do with that what you will. But enjoy :)

Pregnant. You were _fucking pregnant_. You should have guessed when your period was a week late, _three weeks ago_. Why you even waited that long to buy a pregnancy test, you still hadn't the foggiest idea. But still, you heaved a great sigh as your eyes pored over all five of the various brands of used tests that lay scattered across the bathroom counter, every one of them reading positive.

 

 

 

"Well?" Wanda called from where she sat perched on the side of your bed, arms folded and knee bouncing impatiently. She could just enter your mind and find out without you saying a word, but she wouldn't do that to you, her best friend since you came to the compound nearly two years ago.

 

Your eyes fell shut as you white-knuckle gripped the counter to ground yourself, counted backwards from five, and turned to leave the bathroom. You stared at the floor, still unable to find the words, stuck in your throat like glue. You only managed a jerk of a nod as you ground your teeth. 

 

Who were you kidding? You had _no fucking idea_ how to take care of a baby. After living most of your life as a Hydra experiment, you were amazed at how you managed to take care of _yourself_. You gasped as your hand flew up to catch the fat tears that skated down your cheek. 

 

Wanda frowned and stood to embrace you, one hand guiding your head to her shoulder while the other rubbed soothingly up and down your back. "Maybe this isn't a bad thing, Y/N," she muttered softly.

 

You barked out something between a sob and a laugh as you pulled from her embrace to roughly wipe at your face with your fingertips. "How is this not a disaster?" you sniffled. "As fucked up as I am? Honestly, with all the shit Hydra pumped into me, I expected to be sterile. So first of all, how in the actual fuck?" By this time, you were pacing back and forth, your hands wringing furiously. "Second of all, I'm nowhere near mentally stable enough to take care of a child. And third," you stopped, turned back to Wanda, more tears welling up, "how will _Bucky_ react?"

 

"You guys have been together for so long now, has this topic never come up?" Wanda wondered aloud, taking your elbow and guiding you to sit on the bed.

 

"Honestly, he's been kind of distant lately," you frowned, your gaze falling to your lap. 

 

"You both have been through so much," Wanda reassured you. She wasn't wrong... Bucky moved into the compound from Wakanda about six months after you moved in, and was instantly enamored with you. As both of you had been tools of Hydra, though you had never crossed paths, it wasn't long before the two of you grew incredibly close. 

 

Your first kiss occurred exactly three weeks and five days after Bucky's arrival. While Steve boasted that Bucky had been quite the ladies' man in the 40s, he was now adorably shy, so you had to make the first move. You caught him off guard one night during a Harry Potter marathon, happening at your insistence that he be brought up to speed in pop culture, and because you're a colossal nerd. He was on one of his many tangents about Draco Malfoy being a sniveling little shit, and you cut him off right in the middle of a sentence, grabbing at the nape of his neck to pull him to you, pressing your lips to his tentatively.

 

If your memory served you correctly, he pulled back in shock, and just when you were about to die on the inside and run away, those perfect pouty lips of his curled at the corners and morphed into one of his irritatingly sexy grins. "Fucking finally," he breathed as he took your face with both hands and met you halfway. It wasn't an urgent or aggressive kiss, but you felt every bit of emotion he put into it. And that was how you and the former Winter Soldier ended up making out like horny teenagers in the compound's living room.

 

The corner of your lips twitched as you replayed that memory before coming back to reality. It felt so long ago, and now here you are in the present, a year and a half deep into a relationship with the man.

 

"I saw that," Wanda said knowingly, smirking to herself as she put an arm around your back and lay her head on your shoulder. "The most important question right now, though, is do you want this baby?"

 

More tears cascaded down your flushed cheeks as you nodded frantically. "Are you kidding me? I grew up thinking I would never be a mother. There's no way in hell I'm not keeping it." You gazed down at your still-flat tummy and caressed it lovingly.

 

"Well," Wanda began, "I do know this. Bucky loves you so much. I'm sure he'll be as excited as you." You looked back at your best friend and smiled softly. You noticed an almost knowing glint in her eyes and furrowed your brow. "What..."

 

Wanda cocked her head to the side. "What?"

 

Your eyes narrowed as you leaned away from her and eyed her suspiciously. "You know something. What do you know?"

 

She laughed and hugged you. "Stop worrying, Y/N. Just... Take some time to figure out how to tell him. His mission ends tomorrow and he'll be home a day later."

 

"Yeah..." You pursed your lips and nodded slowly. "Just... Don't tell anyone yet, yeah?"

 

"Of course. This doesn't leave this room until you want it to." She patted your knee and stood up. "I'm gonna go make some waffles, would you like some?"

 

You grinned. "You know I never say no to your waffles," you stood and followed her out of your room and into the kitchen.

 

**********************************************

 

The next two days crawled by as slow as molasses and your nerves had you on the verge of a total meltdown. It didn't help that, naturally, due to your pregnancy, you had to give up smoking and drinking. You've barely slept and your hands trembled constantly. The only other Avengers who had stayed behind with you and Wanda, which only included Sam and Bruce, could tell that something was wrong, though they remained silent in their confusion. 

 

The team was due back any minute now, and the debriefing wasn't happening until tomorrow as it was so late already, so that meant that they would be coming straight to the living quarters. You stepped out of Wanda's shower and wrapped a towel around yourself to wring your hair out and put lotion on your face. You took your time, exhausted from being so on edge and a long day of morning sickness.

 

Once you dried off, you pulled your panties and sleep shorts on, rolling your eyes at the reflection of your ass in the mirror, having noticed it's already begun to swell. You yanked Bucky's black tank top over your head and pulled your mess of long hair to the side and over your shoulder. 

 

You became lost in thought while studying your side profile when there was a tiny but rushed knock on the bathroom door. "Y/N? They're back." 

 

Your heart nearly jumped up into your throat as you whipped around and yanked the door open. "Did they just get back?"

 

"Actually, they've... Been back, for about twenty minutes," her brow furrowed sympathetically. She knew, just as you did, that that probably meant that he's already been to your shared bedroom and might have seen the array of pregnancy tests that, while you had moved them to a drawer in your desk, you hadn't actually disposed of yet.

 

You stopped breathing, all oxygen having been squeezed from your lungs. You sprinted out of Wanda's room and down the hall to yours, and threw the door open to a sight that had indeed been in some of your wettest dreams.

 

Bucky had just emerged from the shower, made evident by the steam pouring from the doorway, and there he stood, wearing only a towel hanging loosely at his hips, tanned skin still glistening as his hair dripped water down his shoulders and drool-worthy chest and abs. He looked at you and his lips spread into one of those billion-watt grins as he strode purposely toward you and pulled you into a searing kiss. You moaned immediately and ran your greedy hands over his body as you kissed back with equal fervor. Within seconds, he'd skillfully deepened the kiss, his talented tongue sweeping into your mouth so he could claim the small wanton noises that emerged from your throat as his hands gripped your hips, probably hard enough to leave bruises but you didn't give a fuck, as they pulled your body flush against his.

 

" _God_ , I missed you so much," he breathed as he broke the kiss to rest his forehead against yours. 

 

"I missed you too," you replied, smiling sweetly as you nuzzled his nose with yours. 

 

He must be a mindreader or something because he frowns and those brow lines deepen as it furrows. "What's wrong, babydoll?"

 

Damn you and your overly emotional self. Or was it the hormones? Who the fuck knows at this point, but your eyes immediately welled up and spilled over before you could even inhale completely, and a quiet sob slipped past your lips as a horrified and confused Bucky grips your arms and maneuvers you to sit on the bed. He sat next to you and wrapped himself around you, shushing you and pressing kisses to your temple, your hair, your hand when he held it carefully in his metal hand and brought it to his lips. 

 

"It's okay, I'm right here, sweetheart, please don't cry--" he continued mumbling sweet nothings and rocking you back and forth until you placed your palm to his chest and pushed lightly. He watched you with intense worry.

 

"It isn't that," you began, huffing out a laugh as he reached up and swiped tears from your cheek with his thumb.

 

"Tell me what's wrong," he begged, and the slight tremble in his voice broke your heart into a million pieces. How could you be so afraid of his reaction when he treated you so well and loved you so much?

 

You sighed and took his flesh hand with both of yours, squeezed, and whispered barely audibly, "Please don't freak out."

 

His worried look morphed into confusion. "Doll, nothing you tell me could possibly freak me out."

 

You closed your eyes and held your breath for a minute, then released it as you stood up, padding over to your desk. You pulled open the drawer that you'd stored the tests in, picked them all up, and returned to the bed, dumping them at Bucky's side. He picked them up one by one, inspecting them, and his look of confusion slowly disappeared as he stared down at the test that actually said the word "pregnant." 

 

Realization dawned on him and his eyes went wide. His head whipped in your direction and you visibly winced as more tears flowed down your face. He stood and rushed to you, taking your hands in his. "Am I dreaming?" He breathed, the scent of peppermint ghosting across your face. You shook your head and his entire face became a grin, eye crinkles and all, and then he was _crying_. He cupped your face with both hands and kissed you thoroughly, then pulled away, "you're pregnant," another hard kiss, "I'm gonna be a dad," more kisses all over your face until you were giggling and shoving at him. 

 

He relented by kneeling in front of you and lifting up your (his) shirt, and placing barely there kisses across your tummy. You marveled and gaped at his excitement; you'd been so afraid of him reacting negatively that you'd made yourself sick, yet here he was, already expressing his love for his unborn child.

 

Before you could object, he was on his feet again and grasping the towel that still hung on his hips to hurry to the bedroom door, rip it open, and bellow, "I'm gonna be a dad!" and slam it shut amidst the uproar of cheers in the living area. He turned back to you with fire and ice in his eyes and stalked toward you with purpose. 

 

"So... You're not... Mad? Scared?" You murmured as he approached you. 

 

He almost looked disgusted at the thought and backed you up against the far wall, caging you in with his gigantic arms. You couldn't fight off the sudden rush of heat to your core at his predatory gaze. "Why on earth would I feel that way?" he asked, his nose nearly touching yours as he moved in close. 

 

Your gaze flew down to avoid meeting his. "I-I... Don't know..." You couldn't finish that thought if you tried, because his mouth was on yours and he was pressing into you _so deliciously_. You clawed at his shoulders as he invaded your mouth again, swallowing your mewls and moans. You felt his fingertips dancing their way over your hips and down the flesh of your thighs and you instinctually hopped up, his large hands grasping your ass cheeks as you wrapped your legs around his waist, all without breaking that intoxicating kiss. 

 

He carried you to the bed and carefully laid you down, his lips and tongue slowing down to little sips from your mouth as he climbed over you and ground his pelvis into yours. You threw your head back and moaned, _loud_. 

 

The next second, his flesh fingers wound into your hair and tugged it to force you to face him. "I love you so fucking much, Y/N," he croaked out through his tears. "And I love our baby. If you want to keep it, I do too." You nodded as he kissed you more gently this time, and grinding down onto you just right as his flesh hand stayed entwined in your hair and his metal hand slid down your side, his thumb hooking in the waistband of your sleep shorts and tugging. He broke the kiss to lean back and pull your shorts and panties off completely. 

 

You sat up and pulled your shirt over your head, and you could feel yourself dripping as you watched him suck his bottom lip between his teeth and push your knees apart, spreading you wide open to him. His pupils dilated until the icy grey of his eyes was just a sliver of a circle, and he exhaled shakily as he drank you win.

 

You blushed crimson when he laid on his stomach before you, his face at eye level with your glistening core as he threw your legs over his shoulders. He glanced back up at you deviously and blew a puff of air onto you, causing you to jump and gasp. "You're givin' me a family, doll. I'm gonna spend a _lot_ of time thanking you," he punctuated his promise with a sinful wink before gliding the tip of his tongue between your folds. Your head flew back as you sighed blissfully with each sweep of his tongue over your sopping entrance, but it was when he wrapped his lips around your swollen clit and sucked hard that you weren't quick enough to stop an embarrassingly loud moan from flying from your mouth. You could feel the old bastard smirking against you as he slowly worked you to your peak.

 

You began to moan in time with each suck of his lips on your bundle of nerves when his flesh hand snaked up your body and pinched a pert nipple, while you felt one cold metal finger enter you. "Oh _fuuuck_ , Bucky!" You cried, your back arching almost painfully as your heels dug into his back. He hummed against you in response and slipped a second metal digit into you with ease, his lips and tongue continuing their assault on your clit.

 

Your hands flew to his head and grabbed at his roots, forcefully holding him there as you ground up into his mouth. It was when he pumped his fingers especially hard and curled them upward, pressing right into that special little cushy spot of membrane and tissue within you, that you went flying over the edge. Your eyes rolled back and your jaw dropped in a silent scream as your body convulsed and you clenched around his fingers. He continued applying small kitten licks to your clit and slowly pumping his fingers to work you through your high until you were attempting to regulate your breathing.

 

He gently took your legs from his shoulders and grinned up at you smugly as he wiped his chin and sucked your arousal from his fingers. "I fucking missed your taste so much doll," he moaned as he shucked off the towel that amazingly managed to stay wrapped securely at his hips. He then placed himself between your thighs and hummed as he kissed you passionately, and the taste of yourself on his tongue only made you even wetter for him.

 

You reached between the two of you and wrapped your fingers around his cock, swiping the precum that had already gathered at the head. He groaned and thrust into your hand as he sucked and nipped at your clavicle. You pulled your knees back and guided him to your entrance. "I love you," you cooed and the look of pure, unconditional and undying love you received in return was enough to melt your heart. 

 

"I love you too, babygirl," he whispered against your lips as he claimed them once more in a fiery kiss, simultaneously pushing into you. You moaned in unison as he pressed in to the hilt and stilled while you adjusted. 

 

His eyes screwed shut while he fought off the urge to come right then and there, but you were impatient and needed him to fuck you into last week right. Now. "Bucky, baby," you whined as you swiveled your hips, draeing a loud moan from him. 

 

He looked down at you with fire in his eyes. "You want it hard, baby?" he panted down at you, pumping his hips shallowly.

 

"Fuck yes," you whimpered. The feral growl that emitted from his throat was enough to make you clench around him, but it was the merciless pace he set that made you see stars. He looped his metal arm under your knee and altered the angle at which he entered you and _fuck_ if it wasn't the most delicious and otherworldly pleasure you'd ever experienced. 

 

"This what you wanted, doll?" He panted out just before leaning down and biting your neck just behind your ear, making you yelp.

 

"God, yes! Oh, James!" You nearly screamed, and when his flesh hand flew from where it had been vice gripping your hip to grind figure-eights onto your engorged clit, you lost it. Your entire body went rigid as your vision whited out and you crashed head-on into the most mind-blowing orgasm you'd experienced to date. The second your orgasm hit, your walls choked his cock and dragged him into his own orgasm. He roared your name into the juncture between your neck and shoulder and stilled as he emptied himself into you.

 

You welcomed his heavy weight on you when he collapsed, panting and sending minty puffs of air across your neck and cheek. You laughed and wrapped your arms around his expansive back. 

 

"Jesus... Fucking... Christ," he gasped out as he rolled onto his back. "I should knock you up more often," he teased, and chuckled when you half-heartedly slapped his arm. He pulled you into his side and kissed your forehead, and the two of you lay in post-orgasmic bliss.

 

Only minutes pass before Bucky slowly pulls out of your grasp and pads across the room to the closet. He was bent down rummaging through a gym bag when you curiously asked him to come back to bed. 

 

He looked at you over his shoulder and smirked. He turned around and did indeed come back, but with his hand behind hid back. You looked at him suspiciously. "What is this?"

 

He sighed and took your hand, pulling you to sit on the edge of the bed. "I wanted to wait til your birthday for this," he mumbled before turning his watery eyes back to your face. "Doll, I... I don't deserve you. And I never will... But you chose me anyway. You accepted me without a second thought and I--" he barked out a nervous laugh as a tear slid down his cheek. "I want to spend the rest of my life expressing how much I appreciate your acceptance."

 

You gasped and your heart thundered in your chest as he sank down to one knee before you. He brought his hidden hand forward, clutching a tiny black box. Your eyes swam with salty tears as he nervously shifted and opened the box. "Y/f/n y/l/n," he presented the most beautiful sapphire and diamond ring to you, "I can't imagine life without you. Be my wife, please."

 

You sobbed into your hands as you nodded frantically, making grabby hands at him. He was up and engulfing you in his arms instantly, kissing your breath away. He took your left hand and slid the ring on with shaky hands, immensely relieved when it fit perfectly. He held your face and kissed every inch of it before ending at your lips and laying you both down against the pillows. The rest of the night and much of the next morning was spent tangled up in the sheets together, his hand never leaving your tummy.

 

You knew without a doubt that Bucky Barnes would make a wonderful husband, and an even better father.


End file.
